


Dance Lesson

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter inspired AU based off a prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Lesson

“For the love of— if you step on my foot one more time, I’m walking out that door.” Tahno growled, pale blue eyes narrowing into slits. Standing in front of him, the young and just as irritated Gryffindor student glared back at the taller of the two, biting his tongue so hard he nearly tasted blood.

“Look, I don’t like this anymore than you do but the Yule Ball is in a week and Asami is expecting me to dance. It’s not like you were my first choice, but Bo said you were the best at this.”

“I’m the best at many things. Never forget.” Tahno drawled out, his coy smirk causing Mako to groan. He shook his head and refrained from rolling his eyes, stepping into position again. 

“Let’s just go over the basics and call it a night before someone catches us.” He sighed, resting his right hand on the other’s waist. Tahno frowned and moved Mako’s hand up to rest on his shoulder, settling his own on the other boy’s hip.

“Remember, I lead for now. You wouldn’t last a minute on the floor in your current state.” He jeered, bringing their bodies closer together before spinning around the small room they had acquired hours before. Ochre eyes drifted towards the floor in an attempt to memorize the steps until he felt cool fingers firmly grip his chin and tilt his head up, forcing him to stare into icy blue eyes.

“Stop looking down. Her eyes are going to be up here, not down at her chest, you pervert.”

“I-I’m not looking… I wasn’t… I’m trying to memorize…” Mako sputtered indignantly, his face burning at the other’s remark. The older boy chuckled, his trademark smirk ever present. 

“Relax, cool guy. I’m sure you two do enough of that in your free time.” Mako narrowed his eyes and tried to pull away but Tahno held fast, bringing their bodies closer together. Tahno snuck his arm around the other’s waist and tightened his grip. By now they had stopped dancing and stood completely still, one waiting for the other to make the first attack. They glared at one another, sizing the other up when Mako felt something rub up against his thigh. A range of emotions quickly flashed across his face: confusion, dawning realization and disgust masked by mock amusement. 

“Why Tahno, I thought we agreed no wands were allowed here.” He chided almost mockingly, moving his hip slightly against the other. Pale blue eyes widened a fraction and Mako bit back a laugh as a light pink blush spread across Tahno’s face. At least the bastard had the decency to be embarrassed about it. The other looked to the side where his green and silver tie hung just above his robe and wand, just next to Mako’s. Taking a quick breath, he turned to flash a playful grin at the sixth year Gryffindor. 

“What can I say? I have a thing for idiot losers with two left feet.” He replied nonchalantly, raising his brow as if challenging Mako say anything further about the subject. The latter rolled his eyes and snorted. 

“I don’t care which way you swing so long as you don’t hit me.” The younger male took a step to the right, forcing the other to continue their dance while trying to put a little distance between them. Tahno smirked and spun him around with a dramatic sigh.

“Shame. You would have been a cute little thing to have on my arm for a while.”

“What, like a week?” Mako questioned, the Slytherin’s reputation for having a new bedmate every week known throughout the student body. He heard a laugh before being brought back into the other’s arms as they swayed in the dimly lit room to no music. 

“A week? No… maybe two if you were good.”

“Just shut up and dance, pretty boy.”

“Oh, now he thinks I’m pretty? I’m going to give your girlfriend a run for all her daddy’s money.”

From outside the room, a soft thud accompanied by a low ‘ow’ could be heard, eliciting a muffled snort of laughter from the two eavesdroppers. 

“You were right, Bo. This was so worth sneaking out for.” Korra whispered to her companion, who gave her a nod of his head. Mako may have been his brother, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy his discomfort with their friend.

“I’m surprised Tahno agreed to teach him.” She said, clearly impressed by such a feat. Green eyes flickered to her face briefly as he flashed a sheepish grin.

“Yeah… about that… he wants to take you to the ball.” Korra narrowed her eyes at him, forgetting about the other two just beyond the closed door. 

“You did tell him I was going with you, right?” When Bolin didn’t answer, she pressed on. ”Right?”

“It… might have slipped my mind.” 

“Dammit Bo!”


End file.
